<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Platonic Cuddles: Varian and Rapunzel by bethhigdon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046024">Platonic Cuddles: Varian and Rapunzel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethhigdon/pseuds/bethhigdon'>bethhigdon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethhigdon/pseuds/bethhigdon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varian is still mad at Rapunzel. Can she bring him around?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Platonic Cuddles: Varian and Rapunzel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Rapunzel watched Varian glumly go about the the little lab trying to ignore her. He’d been helpful enough in trying to stop the Saporians but he was keeping his distance from her and others. He was still mad, but he didn’t want to cause a scene. He was also just tired. Tired of the fighting and tired of feeling so depressed and angry all the time. So he tried to busy himself with his experiments and pretended to not notice the blonde haired princess who was pouting in the corner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you ever <em>not</em> going to be mad at me?” She asked exasperated, interrupting his work. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Varian looked at her, rolled his eyes, and sighed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know. Are you ever <em>not</em> going to be annoying?” He asked in turn, digging into her just a bit. He wasn't ready to make amends just yet. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She only stuck out her bottom lip further and glared at him at that remark, but just as soon hung her head in defeat. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to be friends again but Varian wasn’t receptive to any of the olive branches that she gave. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Varian simply stared at her moping next to the wall, fiddling with her hair. She looked so pitiful that Varian was almost tempted to feel sorry for her. Almost. She needed to work harder if she wanted to fix things between them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But it wouldn’t do just to have her hanging around the lab waiting for him to come around either. He’d never get anything done if she did. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He heaved another heavy sigh, over dramatically to gain her attention. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“However, I suppose one can’t be mad forever. Logic would dictate that you’d have to have some other emotion at some point, or you know, die before reaching infinity.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t the most forthcoming of answers, and it dripped heavily with sarcasm, but Rapnuzel perked up upon hearing it anyways. It was Varian’s attempt at humor, and humor was progress. It meant he wasn’t avoiding her anymore at least. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Soooo, does that mean that perhaps some time before both we and the universe all fade into oblivion that we might could be friends again?” She asked hopefully as she slowly walked towards him.   </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked back at her with an unreadable expression before turning away again and stating in irritated tone of voice, “I wouldn’t go that far.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rapunzel frowned, her hopes dashed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But, maybe I won’t hate you forever.” He admitted quietly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rapunzel drew in her breath in expectation, but he didn’t add anything more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it’s start anyways.” She held out her arms for a hug, but Varian only looked at her in confusion. When he didn’t make a move or acknowledge her hand of friendship, Rapunzel quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him.   </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Varian groaned in irritation and rolled his eyes, but he made no effort to push her away either. She held on for just a bit longer than needed. She wanted him to know that she wasn’t going to give up on him, not ever again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They stood there poised for a moment or two while Varian gazed off into the distance and allowed himself to be held.It was the first real hug he’d had receive in a while, so while he was still too upset to return the embrace he didn’t really want it to end either. But he wasn’t going to admit that to Rapunzel. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally Rapunzel pulled away and flashed him a wide grin before turning to leave. She stopped at the door, smiled once more and waved good bye. Varian still could only stare at her in confusion, no longer sure what he felt towards her. But he returned the wave at least before she left and he went back to work. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was from a prompt challenge on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>